narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Earth Release
Chakra changes What happens to chakra in Earth Release? Is it ever exactly explained how it manipulates Earth? Fire, Wind, and Lightning seemed to be thoroughly explained.--GoDai (talk) 00:36, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :By sending chakra into earth, or by changing chakra into mud and spitting it out.--Deva 27 (talk) 00:43, April 3, 2010 (UTC) How is it different in nature to normal chakra? And what is the difference between that and the Iwagakure Kinjutsu?--GoDai (talk) 00:52, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :I think GoDai means the method used to learn it. Like the grinding and sharpening of wind chakra. The only thing known on earth chakra itself is that it changes the composition of things. Omnibender - Talk - 01:11, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Aside from Earth Release: Earth Spear, where does it say that in the manga? --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 10:23, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Effect of lightening release I admit that this may be too much speculation, or too much interest in Naruto, but I would like to find out how exactly lightning jutsu effects earth jutsu; water-fire is easy to understand, and we can grasp wind-fire, but lightning is still an unknown. I contacted a science teacher about lightning in regards to rocks and dirt (the founation of earth jutsu) since he was an Earth Science expert, and I got (edited down): Lightning can travel through rock short distances. When lightning hits dirt and sand it will fuse the sand grains together to make fulgurite. The ground contains so many electrons, that energy is transferred very quickly into the rock when it is struck and little change in the rock itself occurs since rock is a poor conductor, especially when dry so if it travels any distance in rock it will heat it up. Google fulgurite :Any idea how we can use this? --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 10:21, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::We already know about fulgurites, it was used in someone's theory on Crystal. Earth jutsu commonly utilizes the ground as a resource, true. However, many think Lightning should be weak to Earth because it grounds it. The important thing they forget is that Lightning jutsu maintains control over the electricity, so it cannot be grounded unless the Lightning user releases control. The grounding effect rather gives an advantage to the Lightning user, as he can now easily cannel focused Lightning chakra through the Earth, either hardening mud or shattering rock. --GoDai (talk) 18:40, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I think I get what you are saying. A lightning jutsu user prevents the electricity from dissipating which allows it to continue. Plus, further information from that teacher supports your idea. The dirt/mud would be hardened/petrified, and as for the rock usually nothing happens outside of heating it up…but that is because the energy is transferred too quickly; lightning jutsu has proven to be slower so it has more time to heat up the rock and perhaps destroy it (expansion perhaps)? ::::Can I transfer your statement to the talk: Lightning Release page? --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 3:40, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Breathing Should we not mention how these people dig/burrow/meld/submerge into the ground and never suffocate despite the method they are using (look at them all!) no matter how long they are under? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:11, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :They could be holding their breath, we have no idea if they can breath underground.--Deva 27 (talk) 00:13, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Kisame with Earth Release: Underground Submarine Voyage? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:17, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::There isn't any evidence of him breathing when he used it.--Deva 27 (talk) 00:20, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::And Tobi and Driedara when they used Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique? Akatsuchi (talk) 01:32, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Paper resemblance http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/315/15/ here we have the whole paper represent your elemental jutsu thing. Fire, water, and wind (the cutting part of it) are fairly clear for interpretation on what they can do, but what about the other two? What can be inferred from the crumbling paper it is to represent earth jutsu since we have not seen anything like that yet? :And yes I know that I may be overthinking this, but I feel earth jutsu is not used enough to get a good interpretation. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 01:50, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I remember that the databook said that earth natured chakra could alter the composition of things, making them soft as clay or hard as metal, like it's mentioned in the article. I supposed the earth chakra changes the paper into something very weak or delicate, so it just falls apart. Omnibender - Talk - 01:54, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm...thank you, I thought that was just from the anime. The paper idea would make sense also, like the digging where you have to break up the earth to travel through it. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 01:59, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Which databook was that? I think it should be cited to be clear, and we could probably add this info in as well. Akatsuchi (talk) 01:39, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Obviously the third one, since nature transformation was something explained in part 2, and the third databook is currently the only one with part 2 info. Omnibender - Talk - 23:25, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::And the paper info? Akatsuchi (talk) 20:13, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::From an actual chapter, don't remember which. Omnibender - Talk - 21:04, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Chapter 315, page 14-16. Jacce | Talk | 21:17, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Flexibility I just put down how I find earth jutsu one of the most flexible jutsu, here is why: #) Fire release: offensive, and defensive if you are really smart. #) Lightning release: mostly offensive with only Lightning Release Armor and Chidori Current being defense and even then they have offensive properties #) Wind release: offensive, with one transportation, Wind Release Stream #) Water release: all offensive with just one defensive #) Earth release: several transportation jutsu, several offensive, and several defense, and some offensive/deffensive. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 04:28, July 2, 2010 (UTC)